1. Field
An aspect of the present invention relates to photo detecting pixels and an X-ray detector including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an X-ray detector is used in medical diagnosis to detect and provide an X-ray image of a subject, the X-ray image being formed by an X-ray radiated from an X-ray generator, to a display apparatus. Currently, a flat panel X-ray detector employing digital radiography, that is, not requiring a photographic film, is popularly used. The flat panel X-ray detector includes a plurality of photo detecting pixels provided in a flat panel to detect an X-ray.
However, since conventional photo detecting pixels require a waiting time to receive a signal or to obtain an offset voltage, a leakage current may be generated from a pixel, and thus, correlated double sampling (CDS) may not be accurately performed. Accordingly, an X-ray image of a subject may not be accurately detected.